Algo más que unas reliquias
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Porque con cada fibra de sí mismo, su mente y su alma, Albus Dumbledore lo amaba; y Gellert Grindelwald se había enamorado de la parte más oscura de su ser. Y por él, por tenerlo, por poseerlo, Albus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a dejar la luz atrás. A


Albus Dumbledore nunca se había enamorado. No le encontraba utilidad. Y su prodigioso cerebro dominaba tan perfectamente bien sus emociones como sus acciones.

Había habido romances, claro. Esporádicos al despertar su sexualidad y de más larga duración en años más avanzados. Las jóvenes de Hogwarts suspiraban encantadas por él en los pasillos, no únicamente atraídas por su alta estatura y majestuoso porte, sus amplios y devastadores ojos azules y su melena cobriza, sino también por una inteligencia y un poder que se había hecho ya famosos, y por los que grandes y experimentados magos del momento suspiraban. Había sentido aprecio por algunas, unas pocas afortunadas con algún don especial, e indiferencia absoluta por la mayoría.

Pero ahora, en manos de ese ser que arañaba su cuerpo con exquisita delicadeza, que lo entregaba al infierno con la más sutil de las caricias, y lo alzaba al cielo en medio de incontenibles gemidos de placer, Albus Dumbledore cuestionaba todo lo aprendido hasta entonces.

Porque el mundo era su instrumento, y los seres que lo habitaban simples marionetas. Él tenía el poder, y lo sabía, y en lo más profundo de su luminoso corazón, habitaba la oscuridad capaz de sumergir al mundo y a él mismo en las tinieblas. Era un hecho del que siempre había sido consciente pero al que tampoco había brindado mayor importancia. Hasta _él_.

Cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados, unos ojos cuya luminosidad rivalizaba con los propios, de altura aproximada y constitución ligeramente superior, cuando su tía los presentó, Gellert Grindelwald no había supuesto para él más que una mota de polvo hasta que lo escuchó hablar por primera vez. Al finalizar la tarde, tras la más extensa, estimulante y fascinante conversación que había experimentado en sus dieciocho años de vida, ya estaba enamorado.

Y fue así; sin premeditación, sin control, sin voluntad, sin nada.

No era una amor bonito, teñido de rosa tal cual aparece en las telenovelas; era un amor extasiante, peligroso, adictivo. Gellert despertaba en su interior toda la oscuridad, todo el afán, que siempre sabía que había existido pero que, por miedo a sí mismo, por miedo a su potencial, nunca se había atrevido a desenterrar. _Aun cuando lo deseara._

Sus manos recorrían la piel desnuda del interior de sus muslos, sus uñas arañaban sus hombros, sus dientes recorrían su espalda desgarrando... provocando que cientos de pequeñas gotitas rojo oscuro florecieran ante su recorrido y valiéndose de sus propios labios para recogerlas cuando tomaba la ascensión deshaciendo lo andado. Una mezcla de placer y agonía a la que Albus, aun si quisiera, no podía resistir, pues se había convertido en su droga.

Y luego hundía la boca en su cuello, con la puntería certera para encajar en el hueco exacto entre su mandíbula y su clavícula, y lo arañaba, lo mordía, lo acariciaba. _Bebía de él_, de su control. Y en esos momentos, ni siquiera la extraordinaria racionalidad de la que con tanta orgullo hacía gala Albus, podía salvarlo.

Porque era un mundo diferente, que variaba todas las tonalidades de gris que pudieran existir, desde la más clara hasta la más oscura. Y había también colores: rojo, azul, amarillo, negro. Colores entremezclados que resplandecía a la vez, sin orden ninguno, cuando él le hacía alcanzar el éxtasis.

Su miembro se introducía en su interior cuando el propio estaba más que inflamado. Sin delicadeza desgarraba sus paredes y jamás se detenía antes de colmarlo por completo. Él gemía, ambos gemían, pero Albus se mordía fuertemente los labios, hasta palpar el sabor de la sangre, para evitar que también un grito emergiera de su garganta. Y entonces, sólo entonces, como mudo sello acordado por ambos, Gellert le besaba. Un beso teñido de sangre, placer y desesperación.

A veces, una vez el éxtasis desenfrenado daba paso al somnífero mundo que habita entra la conciencia y la inconsciencia, Albus se preguntaba si acaso se deleitaba tanto en aquel dolor porque lo consideraba un pago a lo que había de venir.

Porque él creía firmemente en lo que hacía; creía en sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus propósitos, en el Bien Mayor. Pero también sabía que _creía_ porque _quería_ creer, porque _él_ quería que creyera, porque era algo en lo que ambos creían... Algo que ambos harían realidad, aún cuando tal vez, sólo tal vez, ninguno de los dos tuviera derecho ha realizarlo.

Pero dichas reflexiones, remordimientos... serían para más tarde. Ahora incapaz de pensar, sólo podía sentir. Lo sentía empujando; entrando y saliendo en un movimiento sistemático y cada vez más poderoso. Lo sentía invadiendo su ser, haciéndose uno. Las dos mentes más prodigiosas del momento, de la historia tal vez, fusionadas en gemidos de placer.

Gellert gemía; Albus lo escuchaba y aquel sonido le incitaba aún más placer. La presión era cada vez más fuerte y ambos sabían que no podrían resistir mucho más. Pero era un reto de voluntades, tan similar a aquellos de ingenio, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

El de rizos rubios se detenía un instante, con la consecuente protesta de su compañero. Sonriendo torcidamente, tomaba su cuerpo y modificaba su posición, colocándose frente a frente con él. Sus rostros, deformados por el placer, eran un nuevo aliciente para ambos.

Y volvía a envestir, fuerte, con ansias y energías renovadas.

Sus mentes se nublaban, y no era extraño que algún cristal estallará, ya fuera a causa de uno o de otro. En ocasiones los pedazos afilados cargaban tal potencia que irremediablemente se estrellaban contra sus cuerpos, y sus pieles sangraban, y los gemidos de placer se intensificaban todavía más.

Entonces el éxtasis era incontenible; y llegaba el instante donde uno de los dos se rendía. Las paredes anales de joven cobrizo se contraían fuertemente, en multitud de ocasiones, con el clímax atravesando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y el otro se derramaba en su interior, marcándolo como suyo, en una explosión de placer tan salvaje que abarcaba todos sus sentidos e inutilizaba su cerebro. Y el agónico éxtasis de placer todavía perduraba unos instantes, cegándolos a todo menos a sus sentidos.

Después, con letargo, se separaban. El silencio cubría la habitación antes repleta de jadeos y ellos permanecían inmóviles, sin hablar, sin mirarse... con sus cuerpos sendos y sus pieles en roce sobre el colchón.

_Porque con cada fibra de sí mismo, su mente y su alma, Albus Dumbledore lo amaba; y Gellert Grindelwald se había enamorado de la parte más oscura de su ser. Y por él, por tenerlo, por poseerlo, por recibir la reciprocidad de su emoción, Albus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a dejar la luz atrás._

_

* * *

_

_Albus Dumbledore y Gellert _Grindelwald.

_Unidos por algo más que unas reliquias, unidos por el corazón._

_

* * *

_

Una noche de imsonmio que me trajo esta idea (están comenzando a convertirse en mi única fuente de inspiración). Teniendo en cuenta que Harry Potter es uno de los mayores fandom del mundo, y la tendencia que tenemos los fans a "yaoizar" parejas que, por desgracia, fuera de nuestra imaginación nunca han existido, me parece curioso que se deje de lado a este par tan interesante, cuando la propia J.K ha confirmado su relación, o al menos el sentimiento por parte de Dumbledore.

Supongo que el hecho de tenerlo siempre presente en los libros como un viejo sabio y benevolante, de larga barba blanca, nos impide visualizarlo fácilmente desde otros ángulos, sin embargo espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia.

Lo ocurrido entre Albus y Gellert es una de las pocas partes del septimo libro que no me decepcionaron, y por ello espero contribuir a que se expanda su historia a partir de este pequeño relatos.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y estoy ansiosa por conocer vuestras opiniones. ¿Aberrante, aburrido, interesante?

Todo se admite, menos insultos. Nos leemos proximamente, bye!

**¿reviews?**


End file.
